Musical Marauders: The Real Story
by chrisspiration
Summary: What is this? Singing? Music? Love? Friends? The Marauders? Oh no. A story about the marauders and company. Featuring a very hyper Slughorn and lots of awesome songs! JPLE, RLOC
1. Prologue: An Intro to the Marauders Life

**Prologue: Introduction to the Marauder's Life**

**A/N: **Hi everyone! This is a new story that I wrote! ) My lovely friend, I Love Bread and Butter, and me decided to write this. We started out writing it together. It didn't work out. We have two completely different writing styles. So we went out separate ways. I wrote her prologue and we based the stories from there. They're basically the same thing though. In the marauder's era, they sing and do wacky stuff. We have the same key things though. You'll be able to see as both our stories progress.

So yeah. I hope you guys like it!

**Dedication: **This story is dedicated to 'I Love Bread and Butter' and 'Bloomablebee' for helping me come up with this awesome plot! Bloomablebee, my beta, thank you so much! )

**Disclaimer: **Sigh How many times must I say…I sniff don't sniff own sniff JAMES AND SIRiUS AND REMUS AND EVERYTHING CONCERNING HARRY POTTER!!!!! sobs

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Can you pass me the ink bottle?" I nodded and handed Peter the black ink, after dipping my own quill in it. I sighed and flicked the prefect badge on my shirt absentmindedly. Yeah, I'm a prefect. Cool huh? Not that I'm so excited about it. It means so many more responsibilities to follow. The least thing I want is to turn into some sort of…nerd.

Right now, I am sitting in the Gryffindor common room with my fellow marauders and trying to finish a Potions essay that's due tomorrow. Why I am doing the essay at the last minute? Well, we marauders are well known for being fun and spontaneous. Other people like the teachers would put it in a different way, something like irresponsible and naughty. Tsk tsk. Irresponsible? Moi? Then why did Remus and I get the prefect badges, huh? But I admit that there was simply no way that neither Peter nor Sirius could've gotten it.

Sirius and I are like brothers. We've spent most of our years at Hogwarts serving detention or sneaking off into Hogsmeade with my invisibility cloak. He is considered the most handsome guy in all Hogwarts (Ew - obviously by the girls…) and has his own fan club. Although Sirius is not all that interested in girls, he's had one girlfriend or another when he was younger. But they seem to merely bore him. He isn't the type of guy to stick to someone and learn to like them more than as friends.

I glanced at Sirius. He was inflating his cheeks and poking them with the tip of his quill. I resisted the urge to snort. So immature… I rolled my eyes instead and looked at Remus. He was also staring at Sirius in disbelief. His essay, of course, was done. Overdone as a matter of fact. He had written about 10 more inches than we were supposed to.

What a nerd.

Remus is more quiet and reserved than the rest of the group. He gets straight A's in every class and is the teacher's pet. If he ever has a girlfriend, he commits to her and sticks with her until the end. It's a wonder he's only had one. And finally, Peter…he's a good guy. Although he is a bit of a wimp, and is only popular because he hangs out with us, he has a kind heart. The poor bloke has never had a girlfriend in his life (personally, I don't think he ever will). He also needs weekly tutoring with Lily Evans.

I am as popular as Sirius. As good looking and as talented. I could get the same amount of girlfriends that he could, even more - but I don't. I actually haven't gone out with anyone since 3rd year. Lily is the smartest witch in our grade, and is also the prettiest.

I sighed. It had started out as a crush in 3rd year, when we became friends because Remus was in her study group. And last year - 5th year, I completely blew my chances with her.

I slammed my head on the table…harder than I meant to, receiving a 'what in the name of Merlin's beard is wrong with you?' look from Sirius. Ha! Look who's talking. I rubbed my forehead and frowned. I hated thinking about my last year experiences with Lily. I really did. Last year, I made the mistake of asking her out. I was…you could call it mean to other people. Apparently, that pissed her off. And when I asked her to be my girlfriend, she slapped me and walked away. That was actually very rude of her. But it knocked some sense into me. And well…I kind of stopped being so immature and…mean. I don't bully innocent students for the fun of it anymore, not unless they really deserve it, like Snape for example.

Snape is an obnoxious Slytherin that is obsessed with the Dark Arts. He was (and still is) the Marauders' number one pranking victim. I don't do anything to him in front of Lily nowadays, because I have learned that they had been childhood friends. (Yes I know, can you believe it?) So she and I are friends again. We both dropped last name terms and she actually enjoys my company…at times. How? How did she go from hating me to enjoying my company? Well…it all started one late night early this year, when I was sneaking off to the school kitchens to get something to eat…

_I rounded a corner, my invisibility cloak hanging over me. I had inherited it from my father, and he from his, and so on. My stomach grumbled. Geez, how impatient. I was going to the kitchens to get some food. I took a glance at my watch. 3:40 Am._

"_Damn Wormtail and his stupid nightmares" I muttered to myself. I really hate those, and they happen very often…and then he'll wake up screaming and-yeah._

_I stopped short. I had heard someone sob in a classroom. I frowned and put my ear close to the door of the classroom. _

_Sniff_

_Yes, someone was definitely crying in there. I looked around, checking that no teachers were near and quietly opened the door, closing it behind me as soon as I entered. The classroom was dark; I could barely see the shadows of the desks. The crying stopped and I heard a gasp. Taking out my wand from my pocket, I whispered,_

"_Lumos Maxima". A bright white light shone through the room. I felt my stomach contract and twist as I recognized her. I placed my wand on one of the desks and walked slowly to the figure crouching on one of the corners. My throat had gone dry, but I slid down the wall to come sit beside her._

"_Lily…" I whispered finally. Her eyes were red and blotchy and had lost their usual spark. She looked at me like she had never done before. It was an empty look, with no emotion…not even annoyance. I wanted to do something, desperately. I put my arm indecisively around her shoulders. She didn't flinch; a good sign. Instead, her eyes began to water again. I leaned into her a little bit and she buried her face in my chest. Once again, butterflies did loops inside my stomach. I wanted to hold her close and whisper to her that everything was going to be OK. And I don't know why…but I started to sing…_

"_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by our side you know I'll take your hand" Lily sniffed and stopped crying. I rubbed my hand along her back._

"_When it gests cold, and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_Keep holding on, cuz I know you'll make it through_

_Just stay strong, cuz you know I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_Keep holding on, cuz I know you'll make it through" _

_I faded away as she lifted her face to look at me. I smiled reassuringly and kissed her forehead. I didn't know why she was crying. But I didn't need to know. All that mattered was that she was hurt; nothing else had to be said. Lily closed her eyes and laid her head on my shoulder._

"_My parents were murdered…" she whispered in a small voice. I clenched my jaw, feeling hatred towards Voldemort like I never had before. Many students had been getting the dreaded black letter these days. The Dark Lord Voldemort was at large. I hugged Lily closer._

"_I'm here for you whatever happens…" I told her, meaning it with every inch of my body. She sat up again and I let my arm drop slowly off her shoulders. She hugged her knees to her chest and smiled at me. I realized she hadn't really smiled at me in a long time, and I liked it. Her face seemed to glow when she did. I smiled back._

"_You've changed, James," she said quietly. I almost gasped in surprise. She had called me James. She never did. I swallowed nervously._

"_I've tried…" I responded, drawing a circle on the floor with my finger, the light from my wand casting shadows in every corner of the classroom. I heard a small sigh and I looked at Lily._

"_Do you…do you think maybe we could try to be friends?" she asked, looking at her hands. I could've done the conga right there. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop slightly._

"_Wh-yeah! Of course!" I said in a squeaky voice. I cleared my throat. "I mean, yeah. That would be nice" Lily chuckled softly and took my hand._

"_Thank you" I looked into her eyes again, they had regained their shimmer._

"_For what?" I asked her, mostly to hear it come from her than because I didn't know._

"_For everything you're doing for me…"_

_She leaned into me again and her eyes fell closed. I put my arm around her and took my wand from the table, conjuring a blanket that I draped around her small form. Slowly, as the moonlight shined through the closed window, almost looking out for us, Lily and I fell asleep. And we became friends._

"Prongs! Are you deaf or something?" I looked up, surprised, and felt something floppy hit my face.

"Oomph!" I glared at Sirius and threw the velvet cushion back at him. He laughed and dropped it at his side.

"Did you finish?" he asked. Oh, right! The potions essay! Darn it. I shook my head and sighed. I could always copy Remus'… I turned to look at him and opened my mouth to speak-

"No." he stated. I glared at him and crossed my arms. Fine then, if he wants to be that way.

"You want to get something to snack on?" Sirius asked me again. I looked at his essay. It was blank except for the title and his name on the top. How responsible. I looked at my own. Three more inches to go. I guess I could take a break.

"Sure let's go," We both stood up, Remus looked at us in exasperation. Peter was scribbling furiously on his essay, sweat trickling from his forehead. Seriously, Wormy, it's not that hard.

"James, you're almost done! Finish first and then go to the kitchens," Moony called after us. Sirius ignored him and left the common room. I looked back.

"Sorry Moon-man. I'll finish it later!" I replied, as the portrait swung in front of me to reveal the exit. I heard him sigh and exclaim in a tone of annoyance, "Moon-man? Prongs what the-?"

I smirked to myself and the common room voices faded away as I walked away from it. Get food or finish homework?

I'm hungry. I'm a marauder. Do the math.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **How did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! And if you have any song requests, feel free to tell me!

I know this story is sort of like the 'Every Song has its Story' story that I've also written. But this one actually has a plot. Like, it's continued in every chapter. The other one, every chapter can be completely different.


	2. Quidditch, Disobedient Mouths & DOrgans

**Chapter Two: Quidditch, Disobedient Mouths and a Slightly Damaged Organ**

**A/N: **And another chappie is up! ) Hope you like it.

**Dedication: **Once again to my wonderful beta: **Blommablebee**

**Disclaimer: **Why, why must I torture myself by writing those five words every chapter? I don't own Harry Potter There happy?

* * *

"Ok team, gather round" I called out. The new Gryffindor Quidditch Team picked up their brooms and came over. I was very nervous. I had called a weekday practice because I knew the weekend would be booked by the other house teams. It was my first practice of the season as Team Captain. I knew I had received the badge for a reason, but I still felt a bit awkward. I smiled encouragingly at the group.

"Excellent weather today, guys! Now, you were all chosen on the team for a reason. And that is because you are fit for your position. Always remember that. You have the skills and the motives," I spoke out. Several of the people grinned and the new seeker gave me the thumbs up. My confidence boosted like lightning.

"This morning we will only be practicing working as a group. Our first match is on October 16. We play against Ravenclaw. I don't know how good their team is, or how prepared they are. But we must be ready for anything. Any sudden upturn of things, we must be confident that we can beat it," Everyone nodded in agreement. I shielded my eyes from the sun and looked at the beaters.

"Parsons! Rothwell! Free the bludgers and start working those bats," I jerked my head towards the broom shed. I walked along the line of players and stopped in front of the two chasers. I was the third one.

"Derek, Jenny, you two get the Quaffle and just fly around passing it to each other until I get up there". Derek McAdams nodded and headed towards the Broom Shed, where the beaters had gone in to get the Ball Case. My second chaser, Jenny Hyde mounted her broomstick and flew around the pitch a few times. I sighed. Being captain wasn't as easy as it sounded. I remembered when I was in my second year. The Gryffindor Captain, a 7th year then called Lucas, was always so patient and encouraging. I had always looked up to him, and here I was now. Captain myself.

I motioned towards Derek and Jenny while looking at Will Clarke. He understood me immediately and caught up with the chasers. Cheryl Bell, only a 3rd year, the youngest in the team and the new seeker, looked at me expectantly. I thought for a moment.

"You can go ahead and practice with the Snitch," I told her. She smiled.

"Sure thing!" and she skipped off to go get it. Chuckling, I mounted my new Nimbus 1000 and flew up to the center of the Quidditch Pitch. I blew my newly acquired whistle and everyone stopped and looked at me. Here we go…

"OK people! Let's start with some passes. Jenny, go right and Derek, left. I'll take center position. Will, you can go up to the goal posts and do your thing. Andrew and Jeremy get your bats ready and prepare to block anything your way. Also, try to check out how the rest of the team moves, so you know where to go. Cheryl is going to work on her Snitch skills today. Let's go team!" I shouted. They flew to their respective places. I blew my whistle again and practice started.

"_James said to fake right" _Derek zoomed past me and tossed the Quaffle to Jenny.

"_And break left" _Jenny flew around the Slytherin stands and ducked as the bludger almost hit her in the head.

"_Watch out for the pick" _She twirled around as Andrew swung his bat over her.

"_And keep an eye on defense" _She threw it up in the air and avoided Jeremy.

"_Gotta run the give and go" _Derek caught the Quaffle and flew straight for the hoops.

"_And take the ball to the hoop" _He held it under his arm and zigzagged past Cheryl and me.

"_But don't be afraid, to shoot the outside J" He dived and shot the ball to the left hoop. He scored. I grinned and clapped him on the back._

"_Just keep ya head in the game" "Just keep ya head in the game"_

----------------------------------

I walked into the Great Hall, tired after the heated practice. The morning had been crisp and practice had been exhausting. We had done pretty well for being the first day. Will managed to block almost every shot and the beaters had been fairly good, except for one time when Derek was hit in his left shin with a bludger. Luckily, it was nothing serious. We chasers were awesome and Cheryl caught the snitch three times with a record of five minutes. I walked past Lily on my way to where the rest of the marauders were sitting and smiled at her. She waved and then returned to her breakfast. Feeling very pleased with myself I took a seat between Moony and Wormtail.

"'Ello" I said cheerfully. Moony cleared his throat.

"How did practice go?" he asked, while he wiped his mouth with his napkin. I grinned and stuffed a piece of ham in my mouth.

"Eggelln! 'a teem eely 'oo" I responded. Padfoot frowned and looked at me blankly.

"Eggs are Tim's eels too?" he asked confusedly. Moony and I rolled our eyes at him. I swallowed and made to correct him but Moony beat me to it.

"No, Sirius. Mr. I'll-just-stuff-my-face-this-morning said 'Excellent, the team's really good', right James?" he looked at me. I nodded and looked over at Lily, she was laughing at something one of her friends had said, Sirius snorted. -Or at least, I think he did. It was more of a pig-like growl thingy- and looked at me. He received the "what in the name of Merlin's beard is wrong with you?'" look from the rest of us. He shrugged and grinned mischievously. Oh no. I know that grin-

EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

"Jamesie! I just had a master plan!"

Oh, shit. Sirius's plans usually lead to embarrassment and about a week of detentions. No, I refuse to hear it.

"Really? What?" I did NOT just consider listening to it! Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back.

"Well, how about we have a sort of dance thingy at the common room? And you can dedicate a song to your Lily-thing!" he exclaimed proudly.

And I repeat, shit. Is he crazy? Out of his mind? How can he even think I'm going to sing in front of Lily? Dance in front of Lily?

"Awesome idea! Which song?" Sometimes I wonder if my mind really is what controls my mouth. This is going to be the end of me. I am dying, melting!

"I dunno….OOH!" he screamed, causing many Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors to look at him in concern. Sweet Merlin. Sirius started to have some sort of spasm while he stood up and hit his knees with the table edge. I raised my eyebrow.

"YOU SEXY THING!" he cried. I hid my face in my hands. How did I ever become friends with this idiot? Can you believe it? He's actually considering me singing 'You Sexy Thing' to Lily. No. I won't do it. Never.

"Get Lily to be there at 7, OK?" I said excitedly, taking a bite out of my toast and rushing out of the Great Hall. Why? Why must my body not react to my mind? I felt myself walk towards the Gryffindor common room. I stopped in front of the Fat Lady, who was doing her hair. I chuckled.

"Flubberworm" I said clearly. She jumped a little, startled and blushed, swinging out to let me go through.

"Yes, yes. Good morning, James" she gushed. I grinned and bowed my head before entering. I heard her giggle as she closed behind me. The fireplace in the corner danced away, diminishing as time passed. There was no one in there; everyone was having breakfast. I rushed up to my dorm and tore my clothes off. Stepping into the cold shower, I scrubbed off the dirt from the Quidditch practice before the bell indicated the start of class.

A few minutes later, I wrapped a towel around my waist and left the bathroom. Closing the dorm room door so that I could change. I hurriedly changed into my school robes and flung my tie loosely around my neck. Checking the time, 7:52am, I grabbed my backpack and ran towards the Charms classroom. I could wait forever for 12 hours to go by.

----------------------------------

"Hi everyone!" called out Sirius, his voice amplified with a spell. Oh, Lord. I could run now. There's still time. I can still escape this embarrassment.

"James Potter is going to sing and dance along for us this evening!" Too late. I grinned and waved at the gathering crowd. Sirius, Remus, Peter and I were standing on top of a table in the Gryffindor Common Room. We had fixed a wizard radio so that it would play 'You Sexy Thing' at full volume. I gulped in my mind and stared at Lily who was looking at us disapprovingly from her spot beside the fireplace, probably working on homework. I winked at her. What is wrong with me? No! I have to get down from this table immediately and go do my homework. I'm a prefect! Think about Lily…think about Lily…think about our friendship…I can't ruin it!

"This song goes to Lily Evans!" Oh, come on. Seriously! OK. I'm really going to stop now, before Sirius puts on the music. The organ in the song started playing. Great. Wonderful. Just peachy. I started bobbing my head up and down to the beat of the song. Why? Stop! I have to stop! Now!Lily glared at me, blushing furiously at the cheers she had just received. Once again, wonderful.

"_I believe in miracles, where you from  
you sexy thing, sexy thing yeah.  
I believe in miracles, since you came along,  
You sexy thing" _I sang. Lily gaped at me, speechless. Nice one. I just blew it. Everything. The song played in the background while Sirius sang loudly and very off-key. I couldn't bring myself to sing anymore. I'll just walk off the table now…

"_How did ya' know I needed you so badly  
How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly  
Yesterday I was one of a lonely people  
Now you're lying next to me  
Making love to me" _I stopped. I had just pushed it to the limit. I knew it. I saw Lily out of the corner of my eyes standing up furiously and making her way over to me.

"_I believe in-OW! CRAP!"_I clutched my…male reproductive system painfully. WHY!? WHY DID I DO THAT? I knew this is how she would react. Doubling up in pain, I looked up at Lily standing in front of me. Her eyes were blazing with tears and she looked betrayed.

"I really thought you had changed,James" I feel like crying. What have I done? But hadn't I been telling myself not to do it? Sirius was still singing behind me, unaware of the pain I was going through…both emotionally and physically. Lily sniffed and turned away, running towards her dorm room. The common room had suddenly gone silent…except for the song and Sirius. I saw Remus nudge Sirius on the side and turn off the wireless radio.

"HEY! What-oh…uh…everyone! Just go back to your knitting now!" he shouted, then walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder sympathetically.

"That's one weird girl, mate. I really thought it would work…," he said quietly, then winced. "And I feel your pain…" I swore under my breath, hating myself. I shook Sirius' hand off my shoulder and stormed off to my room as well. I slammed the door behind me and slumped onto my bed, groaning. What have I done?

**

* * *

**I know I totally copied the knitting thing from Fred Weasley (yes it was Fred) in GOF movie. Oh well. Credit to him for that. 

So what did you think anyway?

Love,

Ale


	3. Greenhouses, ICloaks and Llamas on Drugs

**Chapter Three: Greenhouses, Invisibility Cloaks and Llamas on Drugs**

**A/N: Hello again! Here's the next chapter!**

**OK, I know a lot of you think that the plural of platypus is platipi…but I looked it up and it can ALSO be called 'platipuses' so yeah.**

**Dedication: This goes out to the author of Pursuing Lily Evans, ****ohsnap its potter ****for such an inspiring 4****th**** chapter. (Lizard Boy) && to my friend, Gina, for the inspiring 'Llamas on drugs'. Don't ask. You'll see if you read.**

* * *

"I totally ruined it didn't I?" I asked Remus, glancing over at the red-haired girl leaving the common room. He nodded. Gee thanks. I feel great.

"Come on, Moony. You're _supposed_ to say something encouraging!" He looked up from his book and glared at me. Why is he reading? It's a Saturday! You're _not_ supposed to read on Saturdays.

"You blew it," he countered, and continued reading. Some best friend. I snatched the book from his hands.

"Remus! You're _supposed_ to be my friend! Help me out here!" I exclaimed. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the armchair.

"Prongs, I'm telling you the truth. You did a completely immature thing yesterday. You acted like a perverted jerk and see what the results were?" he said calmly. Damn it. He's right. I hate it when he's right. I groaned. Remus sighed.

"Look. Don't expect her to come back to your arms if you apologize. You know Lily. She's not like that. Give her some time. Show her that you're not the same guy you were last year, show her you really care about her,"

…

That was deep. Sometimes I wonder if Remus _is_ sixteen. He acts like a thirty-year-old bloke. I snorted at the picture. Remus rolled his eyes again and took the book from me. I am officially depressed. I realled needed to cheer up.

There was only one thing I could do.

I jumped onto my feet and walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Opening the door, I walked in and picked up my wand from my bed. I turned to the bed next to mine.

"_Aquamenti!_" A jet of water shot from my wand, splashing Sirius in the face. He jumped and gasped for air.

"JAMES!" he cried, annoyed. I chuckled. Funny sight. His black hair was dripping and sticking to his face, which was bright red. He sat back down and shook his head so that the water sprayed around, hitting _me_ in the face. I dried it with my bed sheets and stood in front of him.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade!" I exclaimed. It took a moment for Sirius to register what I had said. He looked at the clock in the room.

"Prongs…its 9 Am! Why am I awake?" he mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Cuz we're going to Hogsmeade"

"No we're not"

"Yes we are. We're going to the Hog's Head"

"No we're not"

"Padfoot! I am really depressed about what happened yesterday - which was _your_ fault by the way! I _want_ to go to Hogsmeade"

"…No…"

I held my wand threateningly to his neck. He raised his hands in mock defeat.

"Fine…just not now?" he pleaded. I smirked.

"10 pm. Sharp," I said, standing up and leaving the dorm.

-----------------------------------------

I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I walked down the stairs to the Great Hall for lunch. My mind was making me dizzy with thoughts.

Why did I sing 'you sexy thing' Why did Lily start crying? Why was I so stupid? What am I going to do? Why do I miss her so much? I can almost see her amazing hair swinging in front of- I stopped.

That _is _her. I quickly hid behind a door as Lily's figure slowly drifted away from the crowd and to the main doors. I looked around; making sure no one was looking at me and followed her stealthily. I saw her walk almost dreamlike towards the Greenhouses. Confused, I followed her. Stopping to hide every few meters. I saw her go in. I looked around once more. No one was around. Why would they be? Everyone was at lunch at the moment. I was about to round the greenhouse when I heard her mumble something. I stopped again and pressed my ear to the tinted glass walls that were the greenhouses.

She was…singing something. I frowned in concentration and listened harder, being careful not to make a sound.

"_You are fine, you are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart" _What is this? Who's she singing to?

_  
"When you're close, I don't breathe,_

_I can't find the words to speak, I feel sparks" _How sweet._  
_

"_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you are not looking for true love," _I wanted to run in there and hug her. My heart melted with the words she was singing. I noticed she had a slightly teary tone to her voice.

_  
"No I don't wanna start seeing you, If I can't be your only one" _Who? I want to know! I stepped a little closer to the door and peeked inside. Luckily, Lily was facing the other way, looking up into the clouded sky, her scarf flapping loudly behind her.

"_So tell me when it's not alright, when it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?" _I will. I always will. I'll hug you and make you feel like there's nothing wrong in the world.

_  
"Will you say all right?  
Will you say OK?  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away" _Never, Lily. I stepped inside the greenhouse quietly.

"_Say OK"_

"OK" The words had escaped my mouth before they had registered my brain. I held my breath as I heard Lily gasp and turn around violently. She looked at me with wide eyes as she registered who I was. Then her eyes filled with tears and she sprinted towards the opposite door of the greenhouse, not looking back.

Oh lovely. I made her cry again. Now I'm even more depressed. I didn't feel like eating. I groaned and sat down on one of the benches of the greenhouse. Then a thought struck me. Lily was singing about me! That's why she had cried when I offended her yesterday! That's why she had run away from me! She…I couldn't bring myself to think it. It was too good to be true.

She-_liked_ me. No,-she _loved_ me. I gaped at the spot where she had been seconds ago. Did I love her?

----------------------------------------

"OW!"

"Shhhhh!"

"You're stepping on me, Wormtail!"

"_Shhhhh!_"

"OW!"

"SHHHHH!"

"Bu-"

"SHUT UP!"

"_SHHHHH_!"

"Don't stick your tongue out at me!"

"Ib dot diddin ma tond oub a ew"

"I can see you, you retard"

"Cadot"

"Can too"

"_SHHHHH!_" Hmph. I glared at Sirius, receiving a sharp nudge in the ribs from Remus. I decided not to retort. It would only lead to an even harder nudge. I looked both ways of the corridor. No one was coming. I slipped off the cloak and walked three times past the opposite wall.

I need to get to the Hog's Head. I need to get to the Hog's Head. I need to get to the Hog's Head.

'Pop!' The wooden door appeared. I took a step and held it open for the other three marauders.

"OW! You stepped on me AGAIN!" I heard Peter mumble an apology. Rolling my eyes, I smacked the air where I figured Sirius' head would be.

"OW!" I winced. Wrong head.

"Sorry Peter," I quietly walked inside the room and closed the door behind me. The invisibility cloak flew from its place, revealing three very angry boys. Sirius had his arms crossed and was glaring at Peter, who was rubbing the back of his head in pain. Remus sighed and walked over to the portrait of apig on the right wall. I went over to him, pocketing the cloak. Moony muttered something under his breath and the pig stepped aside to reveal a passageway.

"Let's go"

"Four firewhiskeys please" called out Sirius, as the rest of us sat in a table in the dark corners of the Hog's Head. The barman nodded. He had gotten used to us being here, he never told on us either. I placed my chin on my hands. Life sucks. Girls are so complicated!

"Here you go," Four dirty bottles were placed in front of us. I took mine inanimately and opened it. Sirius and Peter did the same. We all looked at Remus. Come on, he's done this before.

"You're not actually considering not joining us, are you?" I asked. He sighed regretfully and popped his cap as well.

"To the marauders," we said in unison, as we always did. We clinked and drank.

------------------------

"TO BUNNIES!" Moony hiccoughed and grinned maniacally. Wormtail giggled.

"TO PLATYPUSES!"

"TO LIZARDS!" I like lizards. They're my favorite animal. After the stag of course. Sirius looked at me through glazed eyes.

"TO LLAMAS ON DRUGS!" he screamed. Good thing the pub was empty. He could've been arrested or something. And then he started giggling.

"Ah, hee, hee, hee! Oh, ho, ho, ho!" We all laughed.

"_Boy we are in luck"__ Boy are we in luck!  
We're visiting our Laughing Place  
Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk!  
Oh Ho Ho" _

Remus, Peter and I joined in.

"_Everybody's got a laughing place  
A laughing place to go-ho-ho.  
Take your frown  
Turn it upside-down  
And you'll find yours  
We know-ho-ho!"_

We laughed until our stomachs hurt. I put down my drink with force and hiccoughed.

"_Honey and rainbows on our way.  
We laugh because our work is play.  
Boy are we in luck!  
We're visiting our Laughing Place  
Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk!  
Ho Ho Ho"_

The barman shuffled over to us and told us something about 'being too drunk'. The next thing I know we're on the Hogsmeade main street. Arms around each other we kept on singing,

"_Everybody's got a laughing place  
A laughing place to go-ho-ho.  
Take your frown  
Turn it upside-down  
And you'll find yours  
We know-ho-ho!"_

I don't remember grabbing the cloak and sneaking back into Hogwarts. I don't remember going back up to the boys' room. I don't remember changing into my shirt and boxers and I don't remember falling asleep.

But –oh- I remember the hangover.

* * *

**A/N: ) Yay! Now if anyone would like to request a song I'd be happy to write it in my next chapter. But keep in mind that it has to suit the story somehow. For example:**

'**Beauty and the Beast' would NOT suit the plot. There is no beast in Harry Potter and whatever.**

'**My Heart will go On' though, could fit in the plot.**

**So suggest one and I'll see what I can do. ) Love you all,**

**Ale **


End file.
